Pirate's Curse: Part Three
by GlowingHeart
Summary: Part 3 of 4, and you're probably have to read the first two parts to get this one. lol This one is based on the first film, and I decided to write it in 1st person, from my character's point of view, so enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Anna, but not any of the other characters, I wish! lol Enjoy!

We didn't know where we were heading, but when we did find land; we couldn't have made port in any place worst. Our boat, well not exactly ours, but it started to sink in some rough weather we had.

When we got to the dreaded island of Port Royal, Jack dropped me off at another part of the island so if one of us was caught as pirates, the other one wouldn't get found because they was not seen with us. I was to hide near the two big navy vessels, until Jack planned to commandeer one. I wasn't sure whether the plan was going to work, but I hoped so.When Jack dropped me off, I walked round to the sea port, by the edge of the jungle. Jack was still in sight, but the boat was near enough gone. When I was near the town I put the hood on my cloak up, in case someone noticed me.

When I was finally in town, I went near the bridge, where there was a pile of barrels, so I thought it would be a good hiding place. I must have been sitting there for at least an hour, when I heard gun shots coming over to my direction; I thought they were aiming at me! Then I jumped out of my hiding place and looked, and saw Jack running across the bridge, in handcuffs.

"What has he done now?" I mumbled

I lost sight of him in the crowd and I quickly hid away from the soldiers who ran over the unstable bridge. The only thing I didn't realise was the navy officer standing behind me. He grabbed my arms roughly, and chained them in irons. Maybe Jack's plan was not that great.

"Come, pirate" the officer harshly remarked as he dragged me to the fort.


	2. Chapter 2 Black Pearl haunts again

When we got to the fort, he threw me into a cell all on my own, with only mice as company and rotting straw. In the cell next to me was a group of people, probably thefts, I thought. They were all whistling to a dog to give them the keys.

"That's not going to work" I said to them

And one of them looked over and answered "Well maybe we don't wanna die in this rot hole"

I just ignored the comment and they carried on whistling, which began to get very annoying.

* * *

Soon I heard footsteps coming from the upper corridor, and then four soldiers came into sight dragging someone. They unlocked the door to the cell I was in, and threw the person in, which was Jack! Thoughts rushed though my head, about facing that dreadful noose as the soldiers locked the door back up and went back to their duties. I walked over to Jack and bent down next to him. I began to shake him and calling his name to wake him up. He then let out a groan and rubbed his head.

"You alright?" I asked him, while I helped him sit up.

"My bloody head! Am I drunk? Where's the rum?" he asked me, still a bit confused with of that happened to him.

"Unfortunately, there is no rum, what happened?" I remarked

"Ermmm" he thought for a while "I had a fight with some young blacksmith and then everything went black!"

"A blacksmith? Oh dear…" I said out loud, thinking of Will.

"Then before that I save this girl from drowning and she 'ad a piece of Aztec gold" he explained the rest of his story.

"That's strange, I wonder how she got that" I replied "You notice something"?

"What?" Jack asked

"This is like where we first met" I smiled

"So it is" he smiled back

"Jack, do you think we're escape?" I asked him, knowing either way I would doubt his answer.

"Aye, we will savvy?" he said back, trying to reassure me.

We sat in the stinking cell for hours, discussing plans and ways to escape. The people in the next cell were still whistling to the dog and Jack rolled his eyes and remarked "You keep doing that, the dog is never going to move!"

"Well, sorry if we ain't resigned ourselves to the gallows just yet" one of them snapped back, and continued whistling.

Me and Jack were both sitting on the strains of straw when we heard a strange hissing noise and then an explosion outside. I looked at Jack and he looked at me and we both jumped to our feet and ran to the small barded window. We looked out, and there was a dark mysterious ship with black sails in port.

"I know them guns" mumbled Jack

"It's the pearl" I added

The people in the other cell heard this comment and two of them curiously walked over.

"The Black Pearl? I've heard stories; she's been preying on ships and settlements for five years" one of them said.

Then the other one added grimly "Never leaves any survivors"

"No survivors? Then where do the stories come from, I wonder" Jack grinned

We then heard a hissing noise coming close to where we was, and Jack pushed himself, and me out the way and covered me from the blow. The cannon ball had hit the wall of the cell next to us and it formed a hole, and all of the people ran out. As one of them went walking out, he remarked "My sympathies, you 'ave no manner of luck at all"

Me and Jack desperately looked out at the hole, wishing it was us escaping. We saw the pirates running onto shore and terrorising the town. Jack was so desperate to get out, he knelt on the floor and picked a bone up and started whistling to the dog and saying "Come on doggie, that it boy, get you're bone!"

"Don't be so stupid!" I said to him

The dog was still under the bench, and Jack got annoyed with it, and snapped "Come 'ere, you filthy, slimy mangy character!"

We then heard a tumble down the stairs, and the dog ran out of sight. We then saw two of our old betraying crew walk down.

"This ain't the armoury!" one said and the other one shrugged his shoulders. They then turned and looked at me and Jack.

"Well, well, well, look who we've got here twiggs, if it isn't Captain Jack and Anna" grinned the taller one

"Last time I saw him, he was all alone on a god forsaking island, slinking into the distance" the smaller one, Twiggs laughed.

"And last time we saw 'ere she was getting stabbed in the stomach" the taller one grinned "There fortunes ain't improved much"

"Worry about your own misfortunes, the deepest circle of hell is for betrayers and mutineers" Jack answered back.

"And trust me, there's a nice spot there for you two" I added

The taller one grabbed hold of Jack's neck. I tried to stop him, but the small one did the same to me. As they did this, the moonlight on their arms revealed it as skeletons. I quickly pulled the pirates arm off my neck and walked back, way from them as the other still had hold of Jack and he exclaimed "So there is a curse, that's very interesting…"

"You no nothing of hell" snarled the taller one and he snatched his arms away, and they both strolled off. I couldn't explain how I was feeling; I don't know why I was so scared.

"Are you alright, love?" asked Jack

"Yeah, I think, just a bit, I don't know really" I replied

"Scared?" remarked Jack

"No, I've seen them before like that, remember?" I recalled

"Aye, now how we gonna get out of 'ere?" he smiled


	3. Chapter 3

_Notes: Sorry its taken a while to update, I've been busy:) I've finished the forth part to these stories and I'm now working on a different pirate story, but its not going to be in parts, so once this one is all typed up, please keep a look out for my other stories! _

_Thank you to all who read my story, please review if you've got time, if not, don't worry :) _

We woke up in the morning to see the town in ruins, homes burnt, chickens running free and the injured looking for help. Me and Jack both looked up, when we heard footsteps coming down to the cells.

"Maybe this is breakfast" I smiled

Then we saw who it was, I couldn't believe it, it was Will!

"You –Sparrow..." he started to say, and then noticed me.

"Will! Nice to see you! I found him!" I smiled as I pointed to Jack "And thanks to you, they knew I was a pirate!"

"You shouldn't have told me then" he snapped back

"I'm surprised you told any one you got beaten by a girl" I grinned

"Ha!" exclaimed Jack and then Will glared at him then asked him "Sparrow, you're familiar with the Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it" muttered Jack

"Where does it make berth?" asked Will

"Where does it make berth?" questioned Jack "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the Isla de Mueta. It's an island that cannot be found, except by those who know where it is"

"The ships real, so therefore it's an anchorage must be a real place, where?" replied Will

"Why ask me?" remarked Jack

"Because you're pirates!" he snapped

"You want to turn pirate yourself, is that it?" smiled Jack

"Never! The took Miss Swann" answered Will

"So it is that you found a girl! Well, if you intend to brave all hasten to rescue her, and win fair lady's heart, you'll 'ave to do it alone mate, I see no profit for us" explained Jack

"I can get you out of here, I helped build these cells, with the proper application of strength the door will lift free" replied Will

"What's you're name?" asked Jack

"I told you, it's Will!" I exclaimed

"Alright, What's you're full name?" Jack asked again

"Turner, Will Turner" he answered

"That would be short for William I imagine, no doubt named after your father, eh?" smiled Jack

"Yes" answered Will

I noticed the sudden change is Jack as he started to explain "Well, Mr Turner, I've changed my mind. If you spring us from this cell, we swear on pain of death we shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass, do we have an accord?"

"Agreed" smiled Will

"Agreed, now get us out!" ordered Jack

Will then got hold of a bench and placed it under the cell door and lifted it up. He was right as well, it did lift free and he warned "Hurry, someone would have heard that"

"Not without my effects" remarked Jack, picking up his hat and sword.

We then ran out free of the fort, not getting seen and we ran under the bridge, where I had been caught earlier and we watched the navy.

"We're stealing a ship?" asked Will

"Commandeer, we're gonna commandeer that one, neutral term" Jack answered as he pointed to the biggest of the two ships and then turned to Will "One question about your business or there's no worth going, this girl how far are you willing to go to save her?"

"I'd die for her" proudly answered Will

"He would" I agreed

"Good, no worries then" smiled Jack "Alright, under the boat"

When we were under the boat, we heard a group of sailors jog pass, once we couldn't hear them we started to walk into the sea. It was freezing and we were getting deeper and deeper, it was getting hard to breathe.

"This is either madness or brilliance" exclaimed Will

"Its remarkable how those two traits coincide" I answered back

Will then got his foot stuck in a wooden cage, which made me laugh as Will was acting like it never happened. We soon saw the shadow of the ship on the ocean's floor.

"Time to go" informed Jack and we took the boat off us and the salty water came crashing on us. We quickly swam to the surface were we climbed up the back of the ship. Will managed to get the cage off his foot and Jack helped me up the ship. We climbed onto the top deck, making it soaking by our wet clothes and we down the steps to where the navy officers and soldiers were.

"Everyone stay calm! We're taking over the ship" shouted Jack

"Aye! Avast!" added Will

Me and Jack glared at him, while the navy soldiers laughed.

"This ship cannot be crewed by two men" and the man stopped and looked at me and carried on "and a women, you're never make it our of the bay"

"Son, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?" remarked Jack as he pointed a pistol at his head.

They all ran to a long boat and pushed away from the ship, as they did we heard them shouting to the others on the shore, our plan was working.

"Here they come" Will said hastily as he ran up the steps and Jack turned round smiling while looking at the other ship. Once the ship was right next to us, we were at the crow's nest about to jump ships. I had to hold onto Jack because there were only two ropes and Will had hold of the other one. When the navy was aboard, we swung over to the other ship and cut all the ropes they attached. As we started to sail away, the navy tried to come back on, but failed.

"Thank you Commodore for getting us ready to make way! We would 'ave had a hard time by ourselves!" called Jack, with a big smile cross he's face, one thing he loved was out witting the navy. Then the sailors started to shoot at us, and we ducked down quickly, avoiding the shots.

Once we was on our way, I showed Will how to do a couple of things round the ship and then sat down near Jack, once all the sails were done.

"When I was a lad, living in England my mother raised me by herself, after she died I came out here, looking for my father" Will explained

Jack didn't pay much interest as he remarked "Is that so?"

Will then suddenly exclaimed, as he followed Jack "My father, Bill Turner. It was only after you learned my name you agreed to help, since that was what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I not a simpleton, you both knew my father"

Bill Turner? I thought to myself, and then I remembered. He was the only one to disagree with Barbossa, when I was laying in the deck fighting for life, drenched in blood; he was saying it was wrong and then what they did to him. Then I began to listen to the conversation again.

"We knew him, probably two of the flew that knew him as William Turner, everyone one call him bootstrap or bootstrap bill" said Jack

"Bootstrap?" asked Will

"Good man" I replied

"Good pirate" smiled Jack "I swear you look just like him"

"It's not true! He was a merchant sailor, a respectable man who obeyed the law" Will objected

Jack and I knew this was a lie, as Jack turned to him and said "He was a bloody pirate, a scally wag!"

Will then got out his sword and pointed it towards Jack as he snarled "My father was not a pirate!"

"Will, put it down!" I shouted at him.

"Put it away son, it's not worth you getting beaten again" remarked Jack.

"I didn't lose, you ignored the rules of engagement, in a fair fight I would have killed you" snapped Will

"That's not much incentive for me to fight fair then, is it? And you got beaten by Anna" corrected Jack, he then quickly swung the wheel round and Will got thrown on the sail where he hanged for his life; with the ocean under he's feet.

"Okay, you're both gone mad" I mumbled

"Now as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention. The only rules that matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. You can accept your father was a pirate and a good man, or you can't, but pirate is in your blood, so you're have to square with that someday. Now, take me for example, I can let you drown but us tow can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by our oneies, savvy?" Jack lectured then swung the wheel back round to let Will back on, and he pointed a sword at him and carried on "So, can you sail under the commands of a pirate, or can you not?" and he flipped the sword to Will, and he took it.

"Tortuga?" asked Will

"Aye, Tortuga" I smiled


	4. Chapter 4

It was nightfall when we reached the island of Tortuga, where I had found Jack after my long search. It was back to the shouting, fighting and the rum.

We walked off the ship into the town, I could tell Jack loved it here and knew his way round, unlike me and Will.

Jack then started to lecture again "It's a sad life that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous banquet that is Tortuga"

"If you say so Jack" I muttered

"Aye, I know you hate it hear Anna, but we gotta find ourselves a crew! What do you think Will?" replied Jack

"It'll linger" he mumbled

Then Jack remarked, defending the island "I'll tell you mate, if every town was like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted"

At that moment, a woman approached us, she was pale and had bright red hair and Jack smiled "Scarlet!" as she walked over and she slapped him round the face, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Not sure I deserved that" Jack said to me and Will

Then yet another woman approached us and this time Jack exclaimed "Giselle!"

The woman the tartly stressed "Who was she?"

"What?" confusedly asked Jack, but he had no time to explain as she slapped him round the face as well.

"I may have deserved that one" Jack mumbled

"Some friends of yours?" I smiled, and then I slapped him round the face, still smiling "I wanted to join in as well"

"Thanks, love" he mumbled rubbing his cheek

"You're welcome" I grinned

We then walked into some stables, for some reason we had been looking round the whole town for someone, but Jack wouldn't tell me who. Jack then picked up a bucket of water and threw it over the man, the person the shouted "Curse you for breathing you slack jawed idiot!"

Then I realised who it was, Gibbs! I thought he'd got eaten by the kraken and I smiled "Gibbs!"

"Mothers love! Anna! Jack!" Gibbs smiled "You two should know not to wake a man when he's sleeping, it's bad luck!"

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man, who did the wakening, buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man, who was sleeping, drinks it, while listening to his proposition from the man who did the waking" smiled Jack, acting like he knew what he was on about.

"Aye, that'll about do it" remarked Gibbs, still a bit confused.

This time, Will picked up a bucket of water and threw it over Gibbs.

"Blast! I'm already awake!" Gibbs shouted

"That was for the smell" simply replied Will

We all looked at each other and agree with him and then made our way to the tavern.

"So, where did you land after the attack?" I asked Gibbs

"Port Thomas, with a bit of luck there was some pirates going to Tortuga, so I got a ride off 'em" explained Gibbs

"And you've been here ever since?" I asked

"Aye" he smiled

We walked into the tavern, were there was cups being thrown everywhere, and tables and chairs being smashed up. Every time I had been to Tortuga I always managed to get a headache. Me, Jack and Gibbs sat at a table as Will was made to keep watch. Jack went to the bar to get us some drinks, he walked up to Will and mumbled "Keep a sharp eye" and sat down.

"Now what's the nature of this venture of yours?" asked Gibbs

"We're going after the Black Pearl" I whispered

"We know where its gonna be, and we're gonna take it" added Jack

"It's a fool's errand" Gibbs shook his head "You both know the better than me the tale of the Black Pearl"

"That's why we know what Barbossa's up to. All we need is a crew" explained Jack

"All I know Captain Barbossa is not a man to suffer fools or strike a deal with one" answered Gibbs

"Well, he made a deal with her" Jack pointed at me, laughing.

"That's nice, I won't try and save you again" I grinned as I kicked him under the table. Jack laughed and then carried on with Gibb's explanation "It's a good thing I'm not a fool then"

"Prove me wrong, what makes you think Barbossa will give up his ship to you two?" questioned Gibbs

"Let's just say, it's a matter of leverage" grinned Jack and started to point his head towards Will. Gibbs finally caught on and turned and looked at Will and asked "The kid?"

"That is the child of Bootstrap Bill Turner, his only child, savvy?" explained Jack

"Is he now? Leverage says you. I feel a change in the wind. I'll find you a crew. There's bound to be some sailors as crazy as you two" laughed Gibbs

"One can only hope" I remarked

"Take what you can!" smiled Jack

"Give nothing back!" added Gibbs and we put our drinks up in the air and smashed them together.


	5. Chapter 5

In the morning, Gibbs had a crew lined up on the deck of the Interceptor. Jack, Will, Gibbs and I walked down the line of sailors, willing to join us.

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them faithful hands before the mast" exclaimed Gibbs "Every man worth his salt and crazy to boast"

We looked at the crew, mainly old or tiny, they looked useless.

"So this is you're able bodied crew?" Will said, not convinced.

We walked down a bit more and Jack stopped at someone, then exclaimed "You, sailor!"

"Cotton, sir" said Gibbs

"Mr Cotton, do you have the courage to fortitude and follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked him "Mr Cotton!"

"He's a mute sir" Gibbs explained "Poor devil had his tongue cut out so we trained the parrot to talk for him"

"Fine, Mr Cotton's parrot, same question" said Jack

"Wind in your sail! Wind in your sail!" the parrot spoke

"Mostly, we figure that means – yes" smiled Gibbs

"Course it does, Satisfied?" Jack asked Will

"Well, you proved their mad" answered Will

Then we heard a voice call "What's the benefit for us?"

We walked up to where the voice had come from. The person had a hat over their face and Jack took it off.

"Oh bugger" I mumbled

It was the mad women, the one we stole the boat off of. She then suddenly slapped Jack and then me round the face, and it hurt actually. Will looked at Jack and questioned "I suppose you didn't deserve that one, either?"

"That one we both deserved" answered Jack

"You two stole my boat!" the women snapped

"Actually…" Jack begun to explain until she slapped him again and was about to do the same, but I dodged her this time.

"Borrowed! Without permission, but with every intention of bringing it back" snapped Jack

"But you didn't!" the women snapped back

"Yeah, because it's at the bottom of the…" I began to say but Jack shut me up with one of his looks and said quickly "You'll get another one, a better one!"

"That one!" Will pointed to a ship

"What one?" Jack asked and Will pointed to the ship again "That one?" angrily snapped Jack to Will and he nodded. All the crew looked and Jack smiled "Aye, that one. What says you?"

The crew thought for a while and then cheered "Aye!"

They then walked over to their posts and the mad women snatched her hat back off Jack and stormed off to her post.

In the evening, we had some bad stormy weather. The sea splashed over the sides and onto the deck, soaking us all. We fell round the ship as the waves came over us as I helped Will with the ropes.

"How can we sail to an island that nobody can find, with a compass that doesn't point north?" asked Will

"But we're not trying to find north, are we?" I smiled as Jack had told me his secret about the compass that points to what you want most in this world. I struggled up the steps to the top deck and fell. Jack helped me up and I said "We should drop the canvas Jack!"

"She can hold a bit longer" answered Jack

"What's put you in such a good mood, Captain?" I asked

"Well that's the first time you've every called me Captain on your own will" he smiled "We're catching up"


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing! _

We got into the small boat and rowed threw the dark cave as Will held the light so we could see our way through and he worriedly asked "What code is Gibbs to keep if the worst should happen?"

"Pirates code. Any man that falls behind gets left behind" I answered grimly.

"No heroes amongst thieves" said Will as we all looked at the skeletons along the cave.

"For having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one" grinned Jack "Sprung twp pirates from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga and you're completely obsessed with treasure" teased Jack as Will was looking at all the scattered gold coins.

"That's not true! I am not obsessed with treasure" objected Will

We got to the shore of the cave and got out. We walked up the side of the cave and looking through a gap to see what was happening.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold" I whispered to Will and we looked out to see Barbossa and Elizabeth standing by a chest, with the crew belong them. We then heard Barbossa shout "Gentlemen, the time has come! Salvation is nigh! Our torment is nearing an end!"

"Elizabeth" whispered Will and quickly moved to get up, but me and Jack stopped him.

"It's not the right time yet to go and save her, listen to us Will!" I said to him as Jack listened to Barbossa"…Every last piece that went astray we have returned, save for this!" shouted Barbossa as he pointed to the necklace round Elizabeth's neck.

"Jack!" exclaimed Will in a panic.

"Not yet!" said Jack while pulling him back "We wait for the opportune moment" he added and walked back down to the cave.

"When's that? When it is greatest profit for you?" sneered Will

Jack was getting annoyed as he turned to Will and remarked "May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do me a favour, I know it's difficult for you, but please, stay here and try not to do anything – stupid"

Jack then walked off and I followed him, but as we did we heard a noise, and Jack turned round quickly as Will hit him round the head, which sent Jack to the ground.

"Will!" I said angrily but quiet "He's done nothing to you. We've helped you to find Elizabeth, and this is the treatment we get?"

"Come on Anna" he said as he dragged me away back to the small boat and said "Get in, I'll be back in a moment"

"No!" I rejected "I won't leave without Jack"

"Jack can get his own way out of this" replied Will

"Yes, and that way is by me getting him!" I snapped

"I haven't got time for this, sorry Anna" said Will

"What…" I began to say, but then darkness had consumed me.

When I woke up, I was in the small boat, moving. I shot up quickly and I saw Will and Elizabeth. I was trying to remember what had happened, and why my head was bleeding. We then boarded the ship, as we did Gibbs came up and asked "Where's Jack?"

"He fell behind" mumbled Will

"Jack Sparrow?" exclaimed Elizabeth

Then I remembered what happened. I marched straight up to Will and punched him round the face and shouted "Fell behind? Fell behind! More you made him fell behind! You idiot, why did you do that?"

"I'm not going to be his leverage" answered Will, while rubbing his cheek.

"Do you know how much I went through to find him, and now we're parted again! Because of you!" I cried as Gibbs came over to and sat me down.

"Anna, I really am sorry" mumbled Will

"Just get out of my sight!" I snarled at him and Elizabeth took him below deck.

"Let's clear up your head" remarked Gibbs, I had forgotten there was blood running down my face as Gibbs asked "How did this happen?"  
"Will! That's how! He knocked Jack out, then me but left Jack there!" I said angrily.

As we started to sail back into the ocean, following Jack's orders to keep the code, there was a ship coming up behind us, with a dark mist surrounding it. It was the Black Pearl. I then saw Will and Elizabeth come back onto the deck as Gibbs started to shout "Hands aloft to loose ta' gallants! With this wind she'll carry every sail we've got!"

Elizabeth approached me and Gibbs and asked "What's happening?"

"The Black Pearl is gaining on us" I answered

Elizabeth looked over the side of the ship and exclaimed "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"Obviously whoever told you that were wrong" I remarked

We're shallower on the draft right?" Elizabeth questioned

"Aye" answered Anamaria, who was at the wheel.

"Then can't we lose them on those shoals?" enquired Elizabeth as she pointed to them, but she was making sense, well at least to me.

"We don't have to out run 'em. Just long enough" added Gibbs

"Lighten the ship! Stem to stern!" I shouted to the crew.

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost!" called Gibbs

We begun throwing useless things overboard, I thought this plan could have a chance of working. Then I saw Will come up onto the deck and he saw the Black Pearl. The crew was about to throw the cannons over but he said to them "We're gonna need them"

"It was a good plan, up till now" sadly said Anamaria as we all looked at the Pearl, which closely followed behind.

Then we heard Will call "Anna! Gibbs! We have to make a stand! We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" asked Anamaria

I thought for a while then exclaimed "Anything! Everything!"

"Anything we have left!" added Will

"Load the guns!" shouted Gibbs "Case shot and langrage, nails and crushed glass!"

The crew looked confused, but then started to load the guns with the most random things we had left like knives and folks.

"Lower the anchor on the right side" I told Anamaria

Everyone looked at me, as if I was mad "On the starboard side!" I explained.

"Then it has the element of surprise" added Will as Elizabeth agreed.

"You're daft Anna! All three of you!" exclaimed Anamaria

"Daft like Jack" smiled Gibbs "Lower the starboard side! Or it's you we load into the cannons!"

The crew started to run about the ship and they lower the anchor in the ocean. Our ship suddenly crashed to one side and came back up as we all held on tight to the ropes and mast.

"Let go!" I shouted to Anamaria who was still holding onto the wheel and she let go and the wheel twirled round very fast. Now the Black Pearl was directly next to us as we prepared to fight.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now!" shouted Will

"Fire all!" added Elizabeth

We then begun to start firing at the Pearl, even though I didn't really want to because it was Jack's ship, but we had no choice. Barbossa's crew had an advantage, we only had knives and folks to fire, plus they could not die.

"We need more idea's lass!" Gibbs called to me.

"It's your turn!" I called back as a pushed a pirate into the sea.

"We need us a devils dowry!" laughed Gibbs

"We give them her!" shouted Anamaria, while pointing a gun at Elizabeth. We all looked round quickly and Will exclaimed "She's not what they'll after!"

Elizabeth looked down and said "the medallion!" as it was not round her neck, so Will quickly ran off below deck to find it.

A cannon then shot threw the main mast and it fell over our ship and the Black Pearl, but didn't harm it. The crew of the Black Pearl started to come aboard our ship and the real fight begun. I grabbed my sword and started to attack the cursed pirates. As I was fighting one, out of no where, a person on a rope swung across and knocked the person I was fighting over board. The person swung back to the other side because he couldn't hold his grip, but then this time when he did come back and this time boarded our ship successfully, and I looked at the person and smiled "Jack!"

"Alright, love" he smiled as he helped me up to my feet and I asked "The question is you? Did they hurt you?"

"Anna, you must know by now, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, and nothing can hurt me" he laughed and then ran over to Elizabeth and I heard him ask "Where's the medallion?"

Then Elizabeth screamed "Wretch!" as she tried to hit Jack and he quickly stopped her, seeing the cut on her hand and asked "Ah, where is dear William?"

I must admit, I completely forgot about Will as did Elizabeth. I saw her ran to the opening of the lower decks, which was trapped by the fallen mast. I ran over to try and help as well, but it would not budge.

"It's not going to move!" I exclaimed as I struggled to move it.

"We can try!" answered Elizabeth, putting all of her effort to move it.

Suddenly, me and the others got dragged onto the Black Pearl, I tried to fight back but it was clear we had lost.

We were tired round the mast, but as Elizabeth escaped the ropes, the Interceptor was blown up before us. We all jumped back in surprise as Elizabeth screamed "You godless pirates!" as she pushed Barbossa.

"Welcome back, miss" sneered Barbossa as he pushed her into the crew of cursed pirates.

We then heard a voice shout "Barbossa!"

We all turned round to see Will standing on the side of the ship and he pointed a gun at Barbossa "She goes free!"

"What's in your head, boy?" asked Barbossa

"She goes free!" warned Will

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die" informed Barbossa

Then I saw Jack mouth "Don't do anything stupid" and I nodded in agreement. Then Will jumped back onto the side of the ship and pointed the pistol to his head and said "You can't, I can"

"Like that" I whispered to Jack

"Who are you?" asked Barbossa

"No one!" I exclaimed

Barbossa then turned round to see me and laughed "Anna? I thought we got rid of you twice already!"

Then I quickly realised it was him that had set the kraken onto me, and the reason for everyone else on that ship died. I was ready to lunge at him, as I stepped forward, but Jack held me back as he carried on "Right Anna, he's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew, twice removed. Lovely singing voice though. Eunuch"

Then Will butt in "My name is Will Turner. My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins!"

"It's a spitting image of old bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us!" cried one of the pirates.

Then Will carried on "On my word, do as I say or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones locker"

"Name you're terms, Mr Turner" remarked Barbossa

"Elizabeth goes free!" shouted Will

"Yes, we know that one" replied Barbossa "Anything else?"

Then I saw Jack pointing to himself and me and Will thought he caught on as he replied "The crew! The crew are not to be harmed!"

"Agreed" grinned Barbossa

3


	8. Chapter 8

Soon we got near a lonely island, which I recognised for many years past. The same lonely palm trees on the tiny island, that hissed in the wind. They made Elizabeth go on the plank as they pointed their cutlasses at her. Will pushed his way through the crowd and shouted "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

Barbossa turned angrily and said "Don't dare impugn me honour boy. I agreed she'd go free but it was you who failed to specify when or where"

At this, they put some cloth into Will's mouth to shut him up as Elizabeth began to walk to the edge of the plank with all the cursed pirates shouting at her.

"Too long!" one of them sneered and shook the plank, which made me fell into the cold ocean. Then they pushed Jack to the plank, I couldn't believe it, was they trying to annoy me? I pushed my way through the crowd and Barbossa had notice me and laughed "No fight this time Anna, you would probably lose again anyway"

"Want to test that theory?" I snapped back as him as the crew laughed.

"I really hoped we was past all this" Jack smiled to Barbossa

"Jack, Jack! Did you not notice? That be the same island that we made you governor of on our last little trip"

"I did notice" answered Jack

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape" grinned Barbossa "But I doubt it"

And they all pointed their swords at Jack as he edge towards the plank pointing out "Last time you left me a pistol with one shot"

"By the powers you're right. Where be Jack's pistol?" called Barbossa "Bring it forward"

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentlemen would need a pair of pistols" informed Jack

"It'll be one pistol as before and you can be the gentlemen and shoot the lady and starve to death yourself" grinned Barbossa

Barbossa then threw Jack's effects into the calm ocean as Jack ran off to get his stuff, he called back "Anna, I kept my promise last time, I'll do it again!" and he jumped in. I was afraid that could have been the last time I saw him.

We then started to sail to the Isla de Mureta. The cursed pirates dragged us down to the hold where they put me and Will in the same cell, which also happened to be the same cell I was in last time I was on the Pearl and they put the rest of our crew in the cell opposite. When we were in there, two of the cursed crew was cleaning the floors.

"You knew William Turner?" Will asked them both.

"Yea, we knew him. Never sat well with Bootstrap what we did to Jack and Anna, the mutiny and all" one of them replied "He said it wasn't right with the code, that's why he sent a piece of the treasure you. He said we deserved to the cursed and remain cursed"

"Stupid blighter" the other one added

"Good man" I said out loud, and both of them glared at me and then he carried on again with the story "But as you can imagine, that didn't sit too well with the Captain. So what the Captain did, he strapped a cannon to bootstraps bootstrap's and last we saw of him, he was sinking into the crushin' black oblivion of Davy Jones locker. It was only after that we learned we needed his blood to lift the curse"

Then in the stairway we saw Barbossa and two of his crew standing there.

"Bring him, and her, so we can make sure she doesn't escape again" sneered Barbossa as he pointed to me.

Then Will and I were dragged into a small boat with Barbossa and some others, with loads of other small boats following behind.

"So tell me how did you escape my ship?" Barbossa asked me

"Rightfully Jack's ship and I think you know how" I remarked

"Argh, Logan wasn't it? Aye we knew so we sent him to the locker as well" laughed Barbossa

"Least there was two true pirates after you got rid of Bootstrap" I snapped, which only seemed to amuse him even more.

"The kraken Anna, aye you're lucky, but not anymore" he smiled as we got out of the small boat in the cave and he pointed a pistol at me as a signal to walk.

2


	9. Chapter 9

They dragged Will up by the Aztec gold and Barbossa stood next to him. I was also next to Will with one of the cursed pirates holding a pistol to me. The pirates started to chant and Barbossa began to say "Begun by blood. By blood…" Then stopped and stared at someone coming through the crowd.

"Jack!" I smiled

"It's not possible" said Barbossa in disbelief.

"Not probable" Jack corrected and smiled at me "Kept my promise"

"Where's Elizabeth?" asked Will

"She's safe like I promised, she's set to marry Norrington like she promised and you get to die for her just like you promised and I kept my promise to Anna to come back, so we're all men of our word really, part from Elizabeth who is in fact a women" explained Jack

"Shut up! You're next!" exclaimed Barbossa and pushed Will above the gold and got the knife ready.

"You don't want to be doing that" warned Jack

"Ni, I think I do" informed Barbossa

"Fine, you're funeral" answered Jack

Barbossa sighed "Why don't I want to be doing it?"

"Because the HMS Dauntless, pride of the Royal Navy is floating off shore waiting for you" explained Jack as he walked up to Barbossa "Hear me out mate, order your men to row out to the Dauntless, they do what they do best. Roberts you're uncle, Fanny's your aunt, there you are with two ships; the making of you're fleet. You'll take the grandest flag ship, but who's to argue? But what of the Pearl? Name me Captain, I'll sail under your colours and give you ten percent of my plunder and you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa, savvy?"

"And in exchange you want me not to kill the whelps" answered Barbossa

"Anna stays safe, but by all means, kill the whelp, just not yet" explained Jack "Wait to lift the curse until the opportune moment. For insistence, after you've killed Norrington's men" and then he picked some of the Aztec gold and added "Every last one" and he put them back, but I noticed he put one up his sleeve.

"You've been planning this ever since you learnt my name" angrily said Will

"Yeah" honestly answered Jack. But I knew he was lying, he was up to something. There was an awkward silence, broken by Barbossa "I want fifty percent of ye plunder"

"Fifteen" replied Jack

"Forty" snapped Barbossa

"Twenty-five, I'll buy you the hat, a really big one, commodore" grinned Jack

"We have an accord" smiled Barbossa and they shook hands.

"All hand's to the boats!" called Jack and Barbossa looked at him sharply "Apologies, you give the orders"

"Gents take a walk" grinned Barbossa

"Not to the boats?" questioned Jack and Barbossa shook his head. The cursed crew made their way out of the cave, but three of them stayed with Barbossa.

2


	10. Chapter 10

Jack started to look round all the treasure while me and Will was still getting held by the two pirates that stayed behind and the other one who was flicking coins into the paddles of water.

"Is this really necessary?" I questioned the pirate holding me.

Barbossa looked over and said "Aye it is Anna, until I know the ships are definitely mine, so keep you're mouth shut" he snapped and looked over to Jack "I must admit Jack, I thought I had you figured, turns out you're a hard man to predict"

"Me? I'm dishonest and a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest. Jack replied as he started to walk over to us "Honestly, it's the honest ones you want to watch out for. You can never predict when they're going to do something incredibly…Stupid"

At this, Jack threw the pirate that was flicking coins over and grabbed his sword and threw it to me. I cut the rope round my hands quickly, that I had started to untie anyway, and I kicked the pirate behind me. I then threw Will the sword as I picked one up and I helped him get out of his ropes and then he hit the pirate behind him. Barbossa then ran over to Jack and started fighting with him. One of the cursed pirates ran into the gaps of moonlight coming through, to reveal himself as a skeleton, which still made me shiver and I quickly hit him. At a quick glance round, I saw Jack stab Barbossa threw the chest, but he still stood and then Barbossa plunged his sword into Jack's chest. My heart stopped for a moment, as I Jack gasp and stumble back into the moonlight. I looked at him confused as he was revealed as a skeleton and he grinned at Barbossa "I couldn't resist mate" as he flickered a piece of Aztec gold threw his fingers. I then got back to fighting, once I knew Jack was okay and I saw Will put a gold barrel on one of the pirates head and he fell over, trying to get it off. Then Will fell over as a pirate came over and sneered "I'm gonna teach you the meaning of pain"

I was about to run over, when I saw Elizabeth behind him and said "You like pain?" and she hit him round the head with a pole and sneered "Try wearing a corset"

We then all watched Jack and Barbossa and Elizabeth asked "Whose side is Jack on?"

"At the moment?" Will said and shrugged his shoulders

"Ours, of course!" I exclaimed

The pirate finally got the barrel of his head and Elizabeth stabbed the long pole threw his skeleton stomach; then we got all three of them stuck. I then ran up to the middle one and put a small bomb in his skeleton body and we pushed them out of the moonlight, so he couldn't get it out.

"No fair!" he cried and then the little bomb exploded and all three of them were gone.

Jack then threw his Aztec gold at Will, who caught it and Barbossa pointed his pistol at Elizabeth. Then we all heard a gun shot. I wasn't sure who fired it, but then I looked at Jack and saw he had fired it at Barbossa, right in the heart.

"Five years you carry that pistol, now you waste your shot" exclaimed Barbossa

Then we heard Will call "He didn't waste it" and we saw Will put the gold into the chest, with a cut on his hand. Barbossa looked down at his chest and opened his jacked to see blood coming threw his shirt.

"I feel…cold" struggled Barbossa and he fell to the ground. I looked down at him, feeling a little bit sorry for him, but soon got over it.

Me and Jack looked round the treasure and I picked up a crown and put it on his head and I laughed "Looks good, your majesty"

We both laughed and started to put jewels all over each other. We then watched Will and Elizabeth talking, and saw her ran off. We approached Will and Jack said "If you were waiting for the opportune moment…that was it. Now we would be much obliged if you drop us off at my ship"

We rowed out the cave to see no Black Pearl as we looked sadly at the opened ocean.

"I'm sorry" remarked Elizabeth

"They did what was right by them. Can't expect more than that" sadly replied Jack.

2


	11. Chapter 11

When we got back to Port Royal, me and Jack was put under trail. He was to be hanged till dead and I was to be sent back to England on the next ship and be put in prison there. I couldn't believe it, after we saved Elizabeth and all and that's how they repay us. I was watching from the cell window of the hanging of Jack, when I heard footsteps coming towards the cells.

"Elizabeth!" I exclaimed as I saw her. She then unlocked the door to my cell and let me out.

"This is wrong" she said "Will is going to save Jack, now you must come with me"

We walked outside the fort, and she told me to hide besides a pillar, which was next to a cliff by the sea, and she ran back to the hanging. I heard the drums getting louder and louder. Then silence, then I heard screams, what where they up to? I heard swords clashing about and footsteps coming closer to me. Then two people knocked into me, I quickly punched one of them and realised I had hit Will, and Jack was on the other side of me.

"Oops, I keep doing that" I said and then we got surrounded by marines. Then Norrington came up to Will and exclaimed "I thought we might endure some ill-conceived escape attempt, but not by you"

Then governor Swann and Elizabeth came running up and she pushed through and stood with us.

"Elizabeth!" complained governor Swann "Lower your weapons!"

They all looked at Norrington, who nodded in agreement and all the weapons where lowered.

"So, this is where you're heart truly lies?" heart brokenly asked Norrington

"It is" replied Elizabeth

Jack then nudged me to look up and we saw Mr Cotton's parrot and he said "I'm feeling good about this. We've all arrived in a special place. Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically and Will nice hat"

Jack then grabbed my hand and we ran up some steps to the cliff's edge and he shouted "Friends! This is the day that you always will remember as the day you that…" and we stumbled off the side of the cliff and landed in to cool sea, missing the rocks. I quickly swam to the surface, followed by Jack and we heard a voice call "Sail ho!"

We both looked round to see the Black Pearl, sailing towards us. We smiled at each other and swam over to it.

When we got next to the ship, they threw rope to us. I held onto Jack as we got lifted up onto the ship.

I smiled "Captain Sparrow, the Black Pearl is yours" as we walked over to the wheel. Jack smiled and touched the wheel, admiring it and then looked around at all of us and he shouted "On deck you scabrous dogs! Hands to Brakes! Let go and howl run free!" and all the crew started to run about the ship.

"Now bring me that horizon" smiled Jack

And I started to sing "And really bad eggs…"

Then we and Jack sang together "Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

So me and Jack got the Black Pearl back. But where was we heading? What would be our next adventure? But I didn't have time to worry or care because I was at home. I had found the place I was always meant to me, and truly belonged.

_Notes: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed Part 3 and keep a sharp eye because Part 4 closely follows... _


End file.
